


【龙猫】催眠3

by Kogitsunya



Series: 催眠 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 催眠 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628020
Kudos: 6





	【龙猫】催眠3

维姆已经差不多躲了一个星期故意错开和巴特尔一起上班的时间了。

虽然两个人终归还是会在商会见面，但维姆仍在极力避免一起上下班这种单独相处的次数，而原因，不言而喻，就像现在这样。

他又梦到跟巴特尔上床的事了，梦里的自己不知廉耻的对巴特尔不断请求高潮，那种快感真实到令他感到恐惧，让他甚至分不清梦里梦外，而在梦醒之后，维姆不得不靠着自慰的方式让自己的身体冷静下来。

第一次遇到这种情况的时候维姆本以为只要睡醒了忍一会儿就好了，但在坚持了一会儿之后他才悲哀的发现，那种从梦中带出来的快感如果不达到真正的高潮只越来越难受，维姆只好把手伸向后穴，那里早已一片湿滑。

他只想速战速决，可当他试探着把手指插进身体里时，巴特尔的脸忽然出现在脑海中，维姆就像是着魔了一样，想象着是巴特尔的手指正搅弄着软穴，那个低沉的嗓音在耳边说着下流的情话。

一旦陷入这个妄想，维姆顾不得羞耻张开双腿，两根手指毫不留情的操到敏感点上引来无限的快感，柔软的腰开始不自觉的拱起来，直到高潮过后才瘫软下来。

这已经……是第几天了？

维姆疲惫的从床上爬起来，刚刚高潮过的身体还有些发软，他赤裸的下半身走进浴室，股间的水痕透着色情的意味。路过镜子时，维姆注意到了自己眼下的乌青，他叹了口气，思考着这样的情况还要持续到什么时候。

“维姆，你看起来不太好。”

巴特尔的声音忽然唤回了发呆的维姆，他猛然回过神才注意到身后的巴特尔，而办公室里的人不知道什么时候都出去了，此刻屋里只有他们两个，维姆下意识的就抓起桌上的文件想要离开办公室。

“我没事！我……我有事出去一下。”

巴特尔在他溜走前堵在了门口，满是担忧的抓住了卡·维姆的胳膊，而后者就像触电般猛地甩开了巴特尔的手，却没想到一抬头就看到巴特尔露出了一副十分受伤的表情。

“……对不起，我不是故意的。”

维姆慌乱的想要解释些什么，巴特尔低着头一声不吭的样子让他感到不安，正当气氛变得有些尴尬的时候，门外忽然有脚步声逐渐接近，维姆下意识的就拉着巴特尔躲进了一旁的杂物间。

只是他没想到这个杂物间意外的有些拥挤，两个人要紧挨在一起才能站的下，巴特尔还在沉默，维姆暗自懊恼的想着自己为什么会本能的就躲了进来，可现在出去也不合适，因为已经有人进屋了。

“哎？奇怪了，刚刚不是说他们两个还在屋里吗？”

鲁加的声音从外面传来，维姆不敢吱声，只好蜷缩着身体试图不要碰到杂物间里的东西，他想抬头看看巴特尔，但对方的表情隐藏在碎发的阴影中模糊不清。

脚步声伴随着开门声逐渐远去，直到外面再次传来关门的声响，维姆刚刚松了口气，巴特尔就默不作声的开门离开了杂物间，他不得不硬着头皮想要追上去，但巴特尔却直接离开了办公室。

“巴特尔？你怎么从办公室里出来了？我刚刚没看见你啊？……哎你去哪？”

维姆追出去的时候看到了一脸迷茫的鲁加，但他来不及解释什么就被鲁加拽住了胳膊，也只能看着人逐渐走远。

“你拉我干什么呀！”人都已经走了，维姆索性把不满发泄在了鲁加的头上，可是等到吼完他就意识到了自己的失态，也只能清了清嗓子垂头丧气的道歉，“抱歉……我最近有点心情不好。”

好在鲁加并没有在意，反倒是拍了拍他的肩膀安慰了几句，“我知道，没关系的。不过刚刚巴特尔怎么好像不太对劲。”

维姆抬头看了一眼巴特尔离开的方向勉强扯出一丝微笑，“我刚刚不小心也把他惹到了……”

“哦……我说呢。”鲁加恍然大悟后反而笑了起来，见维姆还是一头雾水的样子便不慌不忙的解释道，“他自从加入商会后就一直跟你很亲近，如果他刚刚也被你这么吼了一句，估计的确会伤心一阵吧。”

“是……这样吗？”

维姆有些茫然的低下头，鲁加叹了口气耸耸肩，再次轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀，“我知道你为了那件事已经忙的有点焦头烂额了，八成忘了今天巴特尔过生日吧。”

生日？维姆回忆片刻才回想起这档子事，顿时有些懊恼的拍了拍脑门。

“我怎么把这个给忘了……”

“你最近忘的事可不少，如果不是巴特尔一直提醒你帮你记住，你可能早就出问题了。”鲁加摇摇头继续说道，“所以我猜你也忘了我昨天跟你说今晚我们要去巴特尔家给他庆祝生日的事吧。”

维姆懵了一下才反应过来，鲁加回了一个“我就知道”的表情，让维姆一下子涨红了脸。

“总之到今晚下班前可别再忘了这件事了，我想生日会上你好好道个歉的话巴特尔会原谅你的。”

鲁加说完就走了，维姆站在原地发呆了好一会儿才沮丧的转身回到办公室，他看了一眼旁边空荡荡的座位忽然回想起这几天早上的荒唐之举，脸颊顿时又开始发烫，为了保持清醒他猛的拍了一下脸颊，却由于没控制好力道反而打疼了自己。

我都在干什么啊……

维姆疼的捂着脸弯下腰，在心里暗自庆幸还好现在没人看到这样失态的自己，回想起刚刚鲁加所说的话，巴特尔那副受伤的表情忽然又在脑海中出现。

但愿今晚别再搞砸了。

维姆这样想着，便从椅子上跳起来重振精神准备去市场挑一件合适的礼物。

生日会就是在巴特尔家举行的，人不多但相当热闹，只是维姆就像是与这个热闹的气氛格格不入一样，他只是坐在一旁看着众人和巴特尔一起喝酒。

“维姆，你真的一点都不喝？”

鲁加把酒杯举到维姆面前，而他只能讪笑着摇摇头，“不了，我……这两天有点肚子不舒服不能喝酒。”

“那可真遗憾，这可是巴特尔从他家乡带来的奶酒呢。”鲁加摇摇头收回了酒杯一饮而尽，维姆也只能暗自叹气。

他可不希望再想上次一样酒后失态了。

但，谁都没想到在气氛正嗨的时候有人打开了巴特尔的管弦乐琴，大家一起随着优美的音乐继续喝酒划拳，谁也没有注意到在音乐打开的一瞬间，维姆就像是着了魔一样呆住了。

还是那个陌生又熟悉的音乐，维姆呆呆的看着那个管弦乐琴，脑子里忽然又出现了一些熟悉情形，那天晚上不断向巴特尔求欢的自己，还有那个早上一边自渎一边幻想着巴特尔的自己，以及……一个陌生的、一片漆黑的地方。

“维姆？你怎么又在发呆了？”

鲁加的声音唤回了维姆的意识，他恍惚间抬头时正撞上了盯着自己的巴特尔的眼神，而刚刚的回忆再次涌回大脑时，维姆猛的跳起来冲向了厕所，留下鲁加一头雾水的站在原地。

关上厕所门的那一刻，维姆脚一软坐在了地上，一只手还没有从门把手上挪开，而另一只手则死死的抓紧了胸口的衣襟，粗重的喘息声中似乎还带有一丝欢愉的意味，维姆勉强背靠着门站起来，顾不得羞耻解开了腰带，然后迫不及待的叼起衣摆把手伸进了裤子里，而且一上来就熟稔的将二指合拢插进已经开始淌水的软穴里。

镜子里映照出了一张写满了情欲的脸，维姆不得不挪开视线不去注意镜子里的自己。他必须赶快在大家起疑前处理好这突如其来的情欲，而这势头之汹涌甚至让维姆无暇顾及为何自己又突然发情了，盘旋在他的脑海里的，满是刚刚最后一眼看到的巴特尔。

“叩叩叩。”

敲门声忽然惊醒了还在自渎中的维姆，他惊恐的看了一眼镜子里裤子和衣服都只脱了一半的自己不敢说话，而门把手转动的声音则让维姆意识到刚刚自己竟然忘记了锁门，随着门被慢慢推开，他感觉到了一丝绝望了。

我完了。

“维姆。”

巴特尔的声音还没有让维姆反应过来，锁门的声响则彻底让他大脑宕机，狭窄的厕所里两人显得有些拥挤，巴特尔便一下抱起维姆走进了浴室里再次关上了浴室的门。

“我刚刚就看到你状态不对。你难道打算就这样自己偷偷解决吗？”

巴特尔一边说着一边扯下了维姆的裤子，维姆甚至来不及去拽住裤子，就连挂在胳膊上的上衣也被巴特尔脱了下来。

“你！你怎么……衣服还给我！反正我这几天都……”

维姆刚说到一半忽然意识到自己差点说了不该说的话，急忙捂住嘴巴像要从巴特尔的手里把衣服抢回来。

“这几天？都什么？”

巴特尔将衣服高举起，身高的差距让维姆踮起脚都够不到，他努力的伸长手臂去够垂下来的衣摆，却没注意到自己已经整个人都贴到了巴特尔的身上。

“告诉我，维姆，你这几天是不是也会像刚刚那样发情然后要靠自慰发泄？”

维姆涨红了脸对巴特尔结结巴巴的掩饰道，“自、自慰有什么好奇怪的！男人晨勃有什么问题吗！”

“我当然知道这本身没什么问题。但……”巴特尔一边说着一边把衣服放到了维姆够不到的墙架上，腾出的双手自然而然地就能环抱住维姆的腰，“别忘了你刚刚用的不是前面而是……后面。”

维姆的动作僵住了，他就像是才意识到自己的处境一样小心翼翼的缩在巴特尔的怀里不敢吱声，任由那双大手从搭在腰上变得越来越靠下。

“维姆，我们的时间不多，待久了大家会起疑的。”

巴特尔在维姆的耳边小声用气音说话，也不知道是不是故意的，而慌乱过后情欲重新翻涌上来时，维姆顾不得那么多，只能紧紧的抓着巴特尔的衣襟点了点头，却又在那双大手刚伸到穴口时一把抓住了他的手腕。

“不、不用了。不是说时间不多吗？”维姆红着脸别开视线补充道，“刚刚已经……所以你直接进来也可以。”

“你希望跟我做？”

维姆愣了一下抬头有些茫然的看着巴特尔问，“难道不是要……”

巴特尔轻笑一声，解开腰带把裤子褪下一些，放出早已涨起的肉棒顶进维姆的腿根之间，“我原本只是打算用手帮你的，不过既然你想做的话我当然乐于效劳。”

“没有！我不是……呜……”

维姆的解释被一声唉呼打断，他不得不捂住嘴巴不让自己发出太大的声响，但巴特尔却已经从善如流的把维姆翻了个身让他趴在墙上，然后一鼓作气从后面操进去。

该说不愧是已经连着在早上自慰过好几天了吗？湿热的软穴不会过于紧缩，巴特尔能轻易一下顶到抵，但身高的差距逼得维姆不得不尽可能的踮起脚将屁股抬高，但这样的姿势容易重心不稳，好在巴特尔体贴的扶好了维姆的腰。

做爱的快感可比自慰的感觉要激烈的多，粗长的性器每一下都会蹭过敏感点操进更伸出，湿热的内壁越是绞紧快感就越激烈，维姆爽到手脚发软，巴特尔好心的慢慢托着他的腰跪下来，却又将他禁锢在身体与墙壁之间，让维姆不得不岔开双腿跨坐在巴特尔的胯上，体位的变化看似有了支撑，实则却被肉棒操到更深处，身体的重量让两人结合得更加严丝合缝。

“太深了……呜……想高潮，更多的高潮……”

维姆抽抽噎噎的哀求着，甚至忘记了外面还有人在，发情至此他只希望巴特尔能快点满足他的欲望，所以完全没有注意到巴特尔在他的颈后留下了一点不易察觉的吻痕。

“先忍一忍吧，我们已经进来有一阵了，再不出去大家会起疑的。”

巴特尔温柔的亲了亲维姆的耳朵，但耸动腰胯的力道却毫不留情，几乎每一下都是齐根没入，看似体贴地在维姆差一点就要叫出声的时候用手紧紧捂住了他的嘴。逐渐缩紧的后穴预示了即将到来的高潮，巴特尔深吸了一口气，也跟着维姆一起在软穴深处悉数释放。

巴特尔领着维姆从厕所里出来的时候众人并没有察觉到有什么不对，大家喝到现在都已经有些醉醺醺的了，只有鲁加还记得好心问了一句话。

“维姆你刚刚怎么了？”

“我……我不是说最近有点肚子不舒服嘛。”

维姆的脸还有些泛红，但显然已经恢复了意识，而管弦乐琴里的音乐早就已经换掉了，巴特尔去张罗着结束宴席，众人便开始互相道别，三三两两的一同离开了巴特尔家。

“维姆你不走吗？”

鲁加临走前看了一眼还站在客厅里的维姆，维姆只是有些不自然的摇摇头笑道，“先、先不急，我家就在隔壁，我帮巴特尔收拾一下再走。”

鲁加看了一眼站在维姆旁边的巴特尔，后者只是微笑点头算是回应，所以鲁加不疑有他，便挥手向两人道别。

屋子里终于安静下来了，只剩下两个人还站在一起，空气一时间有些沉默，直到巴特尔率先弯下腰在维姆耳边轻声问道，“怎么样？我就说不会漏出来吧？”

维姆一下子瘫坐在了地上，紧绷的身体放松下来的时候薄薄的裤子后面晕开了一小片湿痕，维姆红着脸大口喘息着，颤抖的手脚完全提不起力气。刚刚因为衣服穿的急，所以维姆下身只穿了一条外裤就出来了。而两人做完后甚至都没来得及清理，维姆不得不夹紧后穴以免那些射进去的精液当着大家的面淌出来。

巴特尔温柔的抱起了维姆走进了卧室将他轻轻放在床上，维姆的视线一直都死死的盯着巴特尔，尽管不说话，那灼热的视线却已经可以说明一切。

“刚刚的，完全不够。巴特尔，给我更多……”

“真希望你能明白你都在说些什么。”巴特尔说着用手轻轻抚摸着维姆那双失焦的双眼，得到的回应却只有维姆热情的拥吻。那个毛茸茸的尾巴勾上了巴特尔的尾巴，巴特尔愣了一下，忽然有些无奈的笑了笑，像是对待至宝一般牵起维姆的手在他指尖轻轻一吻。

“只要是你想要的我都会满足你的，所以……”

“请永远留在我身边。”


End file.
